


Thursdays Are For…

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rimming, but really, coming for gayle's brand, practice safe sex gang, rafael barba is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Enjoying one another, spending time exclusively for each other, and having sex.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Thursdays Are For…

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is that the Barisi nation gc started talking about Barisi and Rafael Barba wearing a ball gag and I could not resist  
> I mean it's been a while since I've gotten the sudden and uncharacteristic urge to write porn with no plot (still haven't found the brain cell that writes porn without feelings but who am i without porn with feelings)  
> Also let's be honest I've written 69 SVU fics so it's only fitting that the 70th one is a pwp
> 
> Thank you to soul_writerr for checking over this!!! And for agreeing that Rafael Barba is a B R A T (and we love him for it)
> 
> Also just a note that Rafael and Sonny have a developed relationship and therefore know each other's kinks well and understand each other's wants and whatnot

“What type of toys are you up for tonight?” Sonny asks from within his closet, digging through the bottom drawer of a lingerie chest. Rafael is feeling more submissive tonight, so Sonny keeps his vest on and his shirt sleeves rolled up to show off the shape of his arms. Some mild restraints and a bit of power play sound like a pleasant evening. They had designated Thursdays for that exact purpose: enjoying one another, spending time exclusively for each other, and having sex.

“I’m feeling a bit mouthy,” Rafael muses, calling out from the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Sonny snorts. “You say that like it’s something new.”

“I like to give a warning every now and then.”

“Well, now you’re just straight-up lying.” Sonny pulls out the straps of soft leather he had been looking for, the one that Rafael loved the most because of the cuff versatility. Sonny was more likely to suggest ropes, especially when their nights included edging and encouraging Sonny to stay as still as possible; Rafael enjoyed the look and feel of thicker, leather straps. These particular straps wrapped around his torso, with an extension that could fit snugly against his dick if they wanted, and had buckles that could clip the wrist cuffs to the front or back. Rafael’s favorite was to have his wrists clipped behind him and sitting on top of each other in the small of his back. Sonny couldn’t blame him when he was able to pull on the restraints to thrust Rafael onto his dick.

The smirk in Rafael’s voice is too clear when he merely chuckles. “I would never lie to you, the love of my life, the other half of my scale, the sun to my moon.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and tosses the harness over his shoulder. “So that’s a yes for gags.”

“Panel and ball, please.”

“No bit? We can complete the kit we have.”

“No bit. I want to stay silent  _ and _ clean tonight.”

“Good for a panel.” Sonny knows instantly where to find the two gags Rafael wants: they had gotten a three-for-one pack a few months ago on a whim one night and had earned praises from both of them and from receiving and giving. The panel gag is a rather slim one, from what they’ve seen, but the protruding knob that goes into his mouth compensates for the slim fit. The ball gag is medium-sized and black, a nice fit and a fit that is tightening the front of Sonny’s pants quicker than he expected. “Y’know, if you didn’t wanna drool,” Sonny calls out to him as he deposits the materials on the bed, “you don’t really need a ball gag.”

“I hope that’s not a challenge.” Rafael pokes his head out from the bathroom, completely nude and growing hard. Sonny doesn’t need to look over at Rafael to watch the smile rise on his face, but the sight is still pleasant to behold. “You know better than anyone that I take things very seriously.”

“Your tone suggests it’s a blessing,” Sonny scoffs. “Vibrators or plugs?”

“I’m indifferent. Do you wanna play it by ear?”

“I’m cool with that.” Sonny reaches out to him and Rafael steps into his embrace and kisses him, simultaneously sweet and steaming. Sonny’s hands wander over every inch of his body, admiring the soft curves of skin and the tight expanse of muscle. There is nothing more frequent in their intimate moments than the way Sonny holds Rafael, even if it’s just to share body heat, even if it’s for a hug, even if it’s to thrust him back onto his dick. “Your body feels incredible tonight. Did you do anything special?”

Rafael smirks, a wry twinkle of light sparking within his eyes. He steps out of the reach of Sonny’s arms and turns, though still tosses a glance over his shoulder. “Perhaps. It could be my natural beauty, as you’ve called it.”

Sonny steps closer just enough so that he’s physically looming over Rafael, who curls his fingers in Sonny’s waistband and tugs. “Perhaps indeed. I hope it won’t permit me from licking every square inch of you.”

“I would never do such a thing.” He gives another tug to his pants, sharper this time. Sonny takes his hand away and brings it up to his face to kiss, starting at the palm and working inside his arm. Rafael hums, his head tilting to the side. “Weren’t you supposed to be dominant? Or am I running solo today?”

“Don’t rush me.” Sonny guides him to sit on the bed with another step and a nudge. Rafael plops down and spreads his legs, his cock twitching when Sonny quickly roves over his body. “I wanna gag you  _ after _ I put your harness on.”

“ _ My _ harness.” Rafael’s hum rumbles out from deep within his chest. “How personal. I’ve been waiting for you to confirm it as mine.”

Sonny drapes the harness over Rafael’s shoulders and positions the loose buckles on and around his chest. “Oh have you?” He starts with the shoulder section first, the one that crosses in the front and back, and buckles them into place. He texts how taut the buckle is by slipping two fingers under the strap. Rafael likes a snug fit, and there’s just enough room for mobility and comfort without causing pain. Sonny straightens up the bottom half of the harness. Rafael, leaning back on the soles of his hands, watches him with an intense gaze. “Well,” Sonny sighs, “I think you have a point. But I also shouldn’t be doing this for you if that’s the case.”

“Manners go a long way.” Rafael intentionally crosses his legs, prohibiting Sonny from buckling him into the rest of the harness and forcing their eyes to meet. Only it was more than just their eyes—Sonny looks up at his partner, only to flick his gaze down at his chest and the bindings. The straps of the harness are a deep royal blue and stand out against Rafael’s skin as much as it compliments him. With the harness, everything is accentuated—his hips, his chest, the indent of his pecs and the wisps of curly hair brushed across its surface, the absolute perfect fit that makes the harness act as a second skin. Rafael commands the straps be worn the way he wants just like the multitudes of clothes and accessories residing in his closet.

Sonny slips his hands underneath Rafael’s arms so he can clip the central strap across his middle. This strap attributes to the aesthetic but also holds an O clip on both sides to hold the wrist cuffs. Right below them is the rest of the harness, typically meant to go around the crease of his pelvis and thighs, but easily removable with a single click of they so desire. “You want these?”

Rafael shakes his head. “Don’t need them.” He undoes one side while Sonny gets the others, letting the bottom straps drop free and their O rings sit against his skin again. The harness now ends at the strap that goes across his waist. There are two more straps to put into place, both purely optional as always, but Sonny already sensing Rafael wanting them on his body just as much as the rest of the harness.

“Hands,” Sonny commands, firm but still presenting an underlying request. Rafael holds his hands out when Sonny grabs the pair of cuffs. The chain between them can be removed in order to clip it directly to the harness without any give. Whereas Sonny preferred being spread-eagle, Rafael liked the more compact positions. “Front or back?”

“Front.” Rafael reaches for his belt loop again, this time digging his hands into the skin above his waistline. “More to grab at.”

“Do you deserve it?

Rafael nods and makes a show of licking his lips slowly. The flick when he reaches the corner of his mouth is no mistake. “I haven’t gotten the chance to show my talents. How can I show off if I don’t have a platform?”

Sonny, playing disinterested, shrugs. “That sounds more like a ‘you’ problem, dearie.” He slips the cuffs around Rafael’s wrists, separately first and then connecting them to his harness. With his wrists held close to his chest, Rafael can only reach so much. Sonny takes a teasing step back so that Rafael’s hands are unable to grab any part of him. He laughs at the disgruntled frown that Rafael treats him to. “Did something happen? You look bothered.”

“I’m doing grand,” Rafael huffs, inching backward on the bed so that he can spread his legs across the bedsheets. “I’d be doing better if I was actually being serviced.”

“That’s a shame.” Sonny picks up the panel gag and fiddles with it. “I heard you had a pretty talented dom at your beck and call.”

“Whoever told you that was not aware of the slander they were committing.”

“And whoever taught you law didn’t inform you on the basis of hearsay.”

Rafael, falling on his back, swings his leg out to swat at him. When he fails to make contact, Sonny puts himself between Rafael’s legs in a blink and leans forward so that there is a sliver of space between them. Rafael can only scratch at the buttons of his vest, unable to get a real hold and unable to help himself. He smirks at Sonny; “There he is. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I was here the whole time. Is old age catching up with you?”

“You know that’s not true.” Rafael wraps his legs around Sonny’s waist so that he’s pressed flush against him. His hips buck ever so slightly into Sonny, just enough to tease but not to break his dominant persona. Sonny always took his role as a dom seriously when they did power play. It would take him walking on the brink of orgasm for his facade just to start cracking. “I can be just as spry as you when it comes to talk.”

Sonny scoffs. He holds himself up by pressing his hands on either side of Rafael’s head, right above his shoulders. He still holds the panel gag in his hand, ready to be used when they see fit. “Now who’s talking without proof?”

Rafael rolls his eyes and squeezes his legs together for revenge. Sonny knocks his hips against his thighs so that he can sit up on his knees. The displeasure ripples across Rafael’s face with the move, from the crease in his brows to the roll of his eyes. “You’re the worst type of tease. You can’t let me have even a little bit of fun.”

“You’re so whiny and disruptive tonight.” Sonny raises the panel bag so that it dangles from one finger. Rafael eyes it with a flaring want, clearly satisfied for being called out, unable to take his eyes off of the gag, even when his partner speaks again. Sonny smirks at how dazed he already looks, how relaxed his limbs are, legs dropped against the bed and arms curved over his stomach despite the binds on his wrists. “Good thing I have a solution for that.”

“Straight to the punch.” Rafael rolls his neck, bucking his hips once when Sonny grips either side of the gag. “I wouldn’t be able to get much out from that.”

“Just the way you like it.” Sonny nudges closer but still keeps the gag to his chest. They always review their safety rules before a toy like a blindfold or gag goes on. Both of them are expressive in their facades and their words. Having those absent from one another requires reminders and guidance for communication. “If or when you need me to stop, what do you do?” Rafael hooks his fingers together; if he needs to get free or speak, he’ll put his hands in front of his face for his attention and make any kind of dissenting noise that Sonny will be able to pick up on. “And remember, you can still get some words out past the gag.”

“I will.” Rafael smirks when he adds, “Even a tight gag won’t be able to keep me quiet.” He adds a wink for good measure. Sonny grins and kisses him breathless, his hands roving over Rafael’s body. He curbs his fingers around the leather straps crossed over his partner and digs into them so he can lift Rafael up a bit off the bed. Licking and sucking on his lips and tongue as a parting farewell, Sonny sneaks down his neck and burrows against his skin, right above the strap of leather crossing over his shoulder. Rafael moans and arches into his mouth; Sonny smiles when he feels the tips of his fingers brush over him. He’ll give him one more touch, one more chance to voice his pleasure, one more opportunity to kiss him, before he puts the gag in.

Sonny presses his knees deeper into the bed and kisses Rafael on the lips, licking inside his mouth, teasing him with a prod and poke of his tongue. He waits three beats before he lifts the panel gag and teases the tip of the insertion against his tongue. Rafael flicks at the bulb and leans forward to take it in his mouth, but Sonny pulls it away just in time. He smirks in response to Rafael’s disappointed pout. “Is this what you wanted all along?” Sonny asks. “To be silenced by a toy?”

Rafael purrs and leans into his face. “You aren’t empty up there after all.”

“You weren’t exactly making it hard. But—” He bursts out laughing when Rafael dives upward and tries to take the gag in his mouth. “Impatient! What happened to communication?”

“You want communication?” Rafael licks the inside of the gag again. “I want that gag in my mouth.”

Sonny gives a quiet  _ tsk _ and puts the gag in, making sure to take his time securing the panel across Rafael’s mouth and then reaching back to buckle it at the nape of his neck. Rafael groans when he finally reaches behind his neck; Sonny can feel him poking at the gag, as if to goad him into going faster. Leaning back on his haunches and straightening up, he can’t help but admire Rafael, laid on his back, the harness kissing his skin and accentuating the parts untouched by leather. His hands go between clenching from their restricted position in front of his belly and laying flat on his stomach, right over the leather strap around his middle. Sonny realizes as he drops a hand to hold his that the leather, when worn like that, gives him a bit of a curvy shape, almost reminiscent of a corset. God, he muses, they need to do that again.

“How’s it taste?” Sonny asks, his free hand snaking up Rafael’s side. The response he gets is a shrug and a hum, muffled perfectly with the right amount of noise bleeding from either side of the panel. He stops at his nipple and rolls the nub between his fingers. The reaction tears through Rafael, arching his back and muting his pleased moans. “Yeah, I think so, too.” He watches Rafael’s face, the way his eyes widen and almost cross when he brings his other hand up to pull on the neglected nipple. The range of his expressions—need, pleasure, approval, consideration, want—flicker so beautifully together, synced into a crescendo that unites them as if they were never meant to be apart. “I like seeing your mouth when I gag you, but it always makes me smile to see you fall apart like this.”

Rafael only hums, a sound that is clearly confirming he was heard but perhaps not listened to. The solid black strip across his face fits him well, and not just because it keeps him quiet. Sonny didn’t think about gags as much as Rafael did partly because he thought they looked silly. But with the way Rafael wears them—as if he has demanded that they keep him quiet, because no other force can—makes it an extraordinary sight.

Sonny pecks the panel gag, right over where Rafael’s mouth is, and starts to move down his body once more. Whatever inch of skin he can get to, he touches with his mouth. Sliding down Rafael’s body like a temple makes him aware of just how much he has to love. The warm tones of his skin, the plains and creases and dips, the curls of hair that are brushed ever so gently over his chest, the melodic hums and gasps that leak out from the panel gag. Sonny has this man to himself, and he cannot believe he is worthy enough to share his body with.

Sonny alternates between pecking and nipping Rafael’s body, often pairing kisses with the strips of leather wrapped around his torso for a pleasant dichotomy. He takes a moment to pause above his hands and lick his fingers, suckle on the tips for a tease. Rafael stretches out one hand while the other pushes against the cuff and aims for his head. Sonny loved having his hair pulled, and Rafael loved giving it to him. Rather than give him what he wants, Sonny swirls his tongue around the digits of his other hand. The whine that erupts from Rafael would be a deep keen if not for the gag, which nearly silences the sound completely and turns it into a rumble.

“What’s on your mind?” Sonny asks. He sinks lower down until he’s off the bed and tucks Rafael’s knees over his shoulders so he can prepare himself in front of his dick. Rafael has only been begging for some sort of attention to be applied to his cock with little thrusts of his hips, and it shows in the curve of his dick. It’s standing up just enough to be noticed but dribbles out small drops of precum with each breath he takes. Sonny spits on his hand and mixes it with precum for an easier grip on Rafael’s dick. Any response he would have gotten is lost to the gag, sharp and yearning. Sonny relishes in the sound for just a moment before he continues with his plan. “Uh-huh?” He sucks on the head of his cock. Rafael bucks, his hands gripping the leather strap around his waist with curled fingers. “Mm,” Sonny lets his dick bob out, smearing a bit on his chin as it pings upright again, “good point.”

“Mrrgh,” Rafael huffs.

“Eh,” Sonny shrugs, loving the way Rafael’s legs pull in as he does, and squeezes at the base of his dick, “I think they have a chance. A small one, sure, but there’s still hope.”

Rafael swivels his hips. Sonny drifts down to the space between his balls and his ass, overwhelmed in the musty smell of sex and what he can only describe as masculine energy that hits his nostrils. He wants to wrap himself up in the sensation and never let go. With a deep breath in, Sonny dives forward and sucks at his perineum. Rafael inhales sharply and writhes under him, hands scrambling against his stomach and growing more restless when he dips down and kisses his entrance.

“I bet I could stretch you open with my tongue. Just push it through your ass, see how far I can get inside. Would you even know what to do with yourself?” Sonny breaks through his hole just enough for a reaction. A rough shiver runs through Rafael, and his legs raise off of Sonny’s shoulder from the force of his tongue. The gag lowers the volume of his cries but cannot cover the want trembling through him. Sonny smiles against his ass and presses a kiss to his skin. “So beautiful. How can I ever get enough of you?”

Rafael lets out a sigh and shifts his legs so that they’re sitting on the edge of the bed. It allows Sonny better access to his entrance and spreads him that much more. Sonny blows on his hole before he suckles on the outside. He doesn’t slip his tongue in until Rafael releases a sigh that sounds very much like his defenses are down. He never fails to make it seem like he isn’t expecting anything from Sonny just to make the moment Sonny touches him all the more significant. Even through the panel gag, Rafael draws out a needy whine that sounds as wet as it would be without a gag.

Sonny lays his tongue as flat as he can against Rafael’s walls and prods the tip up against the clench of his ass. He can’t put into words how much he enjoys the squeezing pressure around his tongue. He can’t help but say something about it, pulling back and sitting up to wipe his chin of any spit. “Have you gotten tighter?” Sonny presses his thumb against his hole. Rafael moans and pushes his hips down in response. “You  _ feel _ tighter. Wonder what’s causing it. The gag?” He mouths over his balls. “The restraints?” His hole. “The rimming?” Sonny pushes his tongue inside and digs into the muscle. He takes his time plunging forward and around the edges before he sits up to look at Rafael—eyes glazed over already, dick bobbing against his stomach and catching on the tips of his fingers—and grin at him. “It could be anything.”

Rafael’s fingers stretch out in a silent request to take his hand. Sonny gives him one, spitting on the fingers on his other hand and easing two fingers into him. His tongue made enough space to allow a single digit in, but he’ll need to stretch him a bit more to open him properly. Sonny pulls out one finger so that he can work Rafael open further.

“If you had used a gag that made more drool,” Sonny muses aloud, “we could have used it for lube.”

Rafael’s eyes flutter shut and he sags against the bed. “Fhrck.”

Sonny chuckles and presses a kiss to their folded hands. “It’s an idea for next time.” He leans over and unbuckles the gag with one hand. While Rafael turns his head to the side and pushes it out, panting, his lips shining from the spit he’s accrued, Sonny releases the clasp keeping his wrists bound to the leather strap in front of him. It’s a good moment to unwind for a moment while Sonny grabs some lube to properly stretch him. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fantastic,” Rafael sighs. A tender smile eases up on his lips. “You can do great things with a mouth like that.”

“You should see what my fiancé can do. You think he’s just mouthy for no reason until he gets his mouth around a dick.”

Rafael gives a quiet laugh. “I’ve only heard the legends of the devilishly handsome Cuban whose style is envied by all of Fifth Avenue.” He holds out a hand when Sonny uncaps the lube. “You can use my spit, you know. If you’re up for it.”

Sonny smirks at the request. “You have enough?”

Rafael shrugs, the corners of his mouth quirking up for a brief moment. “Not so much about having enough, is it?”

Sonny eyes the panel gag, sitting upright so that the knob at the end is facing out, and closes the lube. Rafael takes his hand gently and sucks on three fingers. While he prepares them, his tongue thoroughly lavishing each digit, Sonny tugs on his cock, squeezing the tip when he reaches it and coating his dick when he drops to the base. Rafael moans and bucks his hips; even the three fingers limit the volume of the pleased groan.

Sonny leans forward to kiss his cheek and travels down, over the curve of his jaw, to nip and lick at his neck. It was one of his favorite parts of Rafael in terms of physicality, if only because it was so easy for Sonny to duck his head and hide his face there. He enjoyed kissing over his pulse, nuzzling his jaw, breathing in and surrounding himself in nothing but Rafael.

“While I have your mouth free,” Sonny says, pecking his jaw and nosing it gently, “is there anything I can do for you? Any changes beside the ball gag?”

Rafael leans back once Sonny withdraws his fingers and stretches his arms out above his head. “You can turn me over and bind my hands behind my back,” he says. He shuts his eyes and rolls his head back when Sonny eases a finger inside. “You can pull on them when you fuck me.”

“You want them together,” Sonny places one on top of the other, wrist to wrist, “in the small of your back, or with a chain between them?”

“Like this, please.”

Sonny leans down to kiss in between the leather straps crossed in front of his chest. “Anything for you, dearest. Any other requests?”

Rafael pauses, shifts his hips when Sonny pushes a second finger in, gasping when they spread apart and scissor together. “No. I do like the light dominating you have before the real fucking begins.”

“Oh, good! I know the last time we tried to build up the domination, it didn’t work out like we planned, so I’m happy it’s working. I thought you’d see it as me being  _ too _ soft.”

“Not at all. The dirty talk definitely helps.”

Sonny chuckles. “You of all people would think that.”

“Well, I am a mouthy brat.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

Rafael nudges him and rolls his eyes. “Unbelievable. Your silence speaks volumes, sir.”

Sonny adds a third finger and waits for Rafael to adjust before he starts moving them. He watches the clench of his stomach when he gets just a little closer to his prostate, watches a hazy lust cover his eyes in seemingly no time, smiles as Rafael bucks and cries out when he brushes into his walls, right where his prostate is located.

“Your cock can do the rest of the stretching,” Rafael pants with a wiggle of his hips once Sonny pulls his fingers out. This time, however, his hips indicate impatience rather than desperation. He wants to move on as quickly as possible.

Sonny chuckles. “You love a bit of burn.” He helps Rafael flip over and clips the wrist cuffs individually to the leather strap. Rafael’s wrists now sit in the small of his back, resting on top of each other with little give. The leather strap is just as effective for the back as it is for the front. Sonny reaches over and grabs the ball gag from the nightstand.

“Shouldn’t I be further up the bed so you can fit up here with me?” Rafael asks.

“No,” Sonny replies simply. “I’m going to fuck you just like this.”

“Jesus Christ—” Just like before, with the gag suddenly making its presence known in front of him, Rafael tries to surge forward and put it in his mouth himself. Sonny pulls back just in time.

“Do you remember what to do if you want me to stop?”

Rafael’s hands adjust accordingly: his right hand forms a fist with his thumb out; his left hand lays flat out with his palm turned upright. Sonny places a kiss on his back, right above the cuffs. He places the ball gag in front of Rafael again and lets him put it in with a satisfied sigh. Sonny buckles it securely behind his head, smiling at the sounds Rafael is already making. Between the two of them, Sonny is the noisy one, but it’s all just sound. Rafael rambles and talks and rants, broken up between needy moans and gasps. A gag like the one he has in now makes him sound just as noisy as his fiancé.

“You’re a spectacle, dearie,” Sonny sighs. He presses against Rafael’s legs as he unzips his pants. Rafael bucks back as much as he can, groaning when Sonny leans forward and grips his thighs. “You sound so wonderful. You look even better. Fuck me.”

Rafael mumbles something incoherent into the gag that is quickly swallowed when Sonny slides into him. Sonny bottoms out slowly, digging into Rafael’s thighs with each push that goes further and pushing down when he cants his hips back. There’s no way this feeling—filling up Rafael, leaning over him, hands braced against quivering thighs—could get any better.

Sonny wastes no time in fucking Rafael hard and fast once he gets the approval to move. Rafael can only make incoherent sounds past the ball gag in his mouth, desperate whines evolving into needy keens when Sonny holds his thighs even tighter. If he concentrates enough, Sonny can probably decipher what he’s saying—a combination of cursing and babble that goads him on. As if Sonny needs any goading when he is just as hungry for this.

Grabbing hold of the wrist cuffs, Sonny rears back so that Rafael’s legs are dangling off the bed and he has little balance. The only thing he can do is lay and take it, and judging by the wanton moaning that sounds as soaked as his dick must be, Sonny is doing a fine job of making sure that happens. “You keep on clenching like this,” he says, tracing a finger across Rafael’s entrance, right where his dick is stretching him open, “I’m gonna cum early.” Rafael groans and gives a weak nod; he’s barely able to keep his head up with the harder Sonny goes. “Yeah? You want that? Want me to cum inside you?”

Rafael gasps at the suggestion and fully melts when Sonny presses a kiss to the back of his neck. His frantic nodding is all Sonny needs to hear. With the lack of contact he had given himself, and with as tight as Rafael is, there’s no way he can expect himself to last much longer.

Sonny starts pistoning his hips upward, making sure to drag the head of his cock against Rafael’s walls and pulling out just enough for the tip to remain inside and then plunging back in. “Wanna make your ass leak. Might feel it for a bit, but I’ll make sure to get it all out.” Sonny smirks when Rafael clenches; he was an attentive lover, always making sure that when they came inside each other, the cum was thoroughly and responsibly removed. And as much fun as this may be, Rafael always compliments how good his fingers are when he helps clean him out.

God, he must be whipped for this man if cleaning out his asshole has an endearing factor to it.

Sonny pulls on one leg to delve even deeper, knocking right against his prostate and hammering into the nerves, while he keeps his arms in place even more with a wide grip on his wrist cuffs. The gag can only do so much to mute how desperate and wanton Rafael sounds. It’s equally poetic thanks to the wavering volume and tone of each sound that manages to slip out from the gag. Each wet noise and needy whine and guttural moan.

“Should we make you come untouched? Would that be nice for you?”

Rafael’s frantic nods are cut off by a trembling pair of legs and the tight clamp of his walls around Sonny’s cock. The mere suggestion had been enough for him; Sonny’s impressed with how much influence he must have over his fiancé. No matter, Sonny thinks to himself, because Rafael has an equally tight hold on him—no pun intended—and he thrusts through his orgasm, each twitch of his hips pulsing against Rafael’s prostate.

Rafael is removed from his restraints—first the ball gag and then the harness—and he scoots up the bed so that he can sprawl across it properly. Sonny flops beside him once he’s settled, pressing his ear against Rafael’s chest so he can listen to his heartbeat. It all sounds like music, from the deep breaths that are slowly getting under control to the heavy drum of his heart. Listening to Rafael’s heart, following the melody of his breathing, is Sonny’s favorite tune.

“You have a way with words,” Rafael teases. His lips are wet and plump fairly well for being held by two gags. Sonny wants to kiss him and make it even better but holds back to laugh into his shoulder.

“I like letting my mouth wander, you know that.”

“Don’t say that like it’s new. You and I both know that your mouth moves just like your legs.” Rafael gives a playful pinch to his thigh for good measure; Sonny yelps but grins at the chuckle Rafael makes. It’s a simple sound, just like any other, but it’s the facial expression that gets him. Rafael’s scrunched nose, his shining eyes, his small but joyful beam. This extraordinary ethereal man he is going to marry cannot be human.

Sonny curves into Rafael’s arms and sighs as he settles. His eyes can barely stay open; they can get cleaned up after a small rest. That round took a lot of energy out of them. “Thank you.”

“For?” Rafael asks.

Sonny shrugs. “I dunno. A lot of things. Mostly allowing me to do that. Or to have that much power over you. Or something.” The amused smirk on Rafael’s face is practically screaming at him. Sonny hides his face further into Rafael’s neck, kissing right over his pulse because it’s right there. “Just loving me and giving me the opportunity to return it right back.”

Rafael kisses the top of his head, lifts his chin up so he can connect their lips, and holds him close. It’s more than safe to say Sonny’s excitement for getting married is just as shared.


End file.
